


Within Temptation

by bofurlove



Series: Falling [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: And all that jazz, Had to do it, M/M, Multi, dont even feel sorry, lil smutty ficlet, secret blow jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:03:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1518374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bofurlove/pseuds/bofurlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock come to fetch Lestrade from work after a hard case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Within Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> just a smutty ficlet that I have been thinking about writing since I saw some inspiring gifs. :) Enjoy!

The DI ran his hand roughly through his silver hair before rubbing his tired eyes and looking at the clock. It was nearly 10 and he still had a mountain of paperwork to finish. At this rate he wasn't going to make it home at all tonight and he was already feeling exhausted. This last case had run him ragged and taken a huge emotional toll on him. Anything that involved children being abused so horrifically left him with a bad case of insomnia and mountains of paperwork. Still after all his years experience with the yard, certain circumstances of cases made his skin crawl and him sick to his stomach. Closing his eyes he threw his pen on the desk and rubbed his temples gently to try and make the migraine that was beginning dissipate, he knew it was more than stress causing his head to ache; he had been unable to eat anything since they found the children earlier that morning.

A soft knock on his office door startled him out of his memories of the gruesome way the malnourished children had been beaten so severely. No one else from his department was in the office, or at least shouldn't be, not at this hour. When the door cracked open he was met with a familiar bright smile and blue eyes that were full of compassion and understanding. John always knew where his thoughts were at when they traveled to the dark part of his mind, the smaller man was a huge strength to the DI after a particularly brutal case. The stocky ex soldier waltzed in with a drink carrier filled with what was undoubtedly tea, John made the best tea, followed by the consulting detective ducking in right behind him.

The doctor walked up to the desk, setting the drink carrier down before handing one to the detective inspector. "No more tonight love. We've come to bring you home. We haven't seen you in almost two days. The paperwork can wait til tomorrow. This case has been hard enough on you. Time to go." The doctor moved up behind Greg and wrapped his arms around the DI's chest and planted a soft kiss behind his ear. Greg let himself relax back into the embrace, the weight from the last few days finally hitting him hard; his entire body feeling heavy.

"John and I will assist you with the rest of your paperwork tomorrow afternoon after you have had adequate rest, and a good shag." The younger man's deep voice rumbled as he plopped himself down in one of the office chairs before turning about in it.

"I have to at least get this stack finished before I go. Otherwise I'll be tearing my hair out tomorrow. I just want this case to be over with." Greg shut his eyes as he felt John rolling his chair out from the desk and running his hands up and down the detective's chest slowly in a calming manner.

"Well then, we must find a way to relax you then won't we. Put your mind at ease. To make sure the paperwork is done properly." The shorter man made his way in front of Greg and captured his lips in a filthy kiss. "I have not had my hands on you in three days." The doctor's voice whispered across the older man's lips as he spoke. "And that my dear detective inspector is completely unacceptable." John dove back in, running his tongue along the seam of the DI's lips before thrusting his tongue past the barrier; burying and licking his way all around the man's mouth. The groan that erupted from the DI was positively obscene as the doctor ran his hand down his chest to lightly palm at the silver haired man's cock that had begun tenting his trousers.

"We can't do this here. What if someone walks in?" Greg's voice was breathless as he feebily attempted to protest the doctors affections. John began to kiss his way down his neck, landing on his knees in front of the detective.

"Sherlock is going to keep watch, aren't you Sherlock?"

The raven haired man frowned and hummed his acknowledgment before turning his chair to face the door; shoulders slumped in a sulk.

"Besides, no one is here anyways." The doctor continued his quest by mouthing at his clothed erection and nuzzling it with his nose gently before unzipping the dark gray trousers and urging the older men to lift his hips so John could slide them down fully to pool at his ankles.

"What about Sherlock? Doesn't he want in on the action?" Greg whispered as he allowed himself to recline back in his office chair; his eyes drifting closed in relaxation.

John huffed out a bitter laugh as he ran his hands up his lover's calves to his thighs. "He's not allowed any action," the doctor murmured against the soft flesh of the DI's inner thigh and placed a gentle kiss there. "He's being punished."

The DI opened his eye and raised his brow in question. "Punished?"

"It is _not_ my fault you weren't listening when I said I was going to test how fast wool disintegrates in different levels of acid!" The taller man snapped absurdly over his shoulder.

John continued his kisses and nips along the DI's thighs. "Keep it up Sherlock," the doctor warned as he stayed completely focused on the task at hand.

Greg shook his head and closed his eyes again as he enjoyed the soft brush of the smaller man's lips across his flesh, ignoring the way Sherlock had petulantly crossed his arms over his chest in protest of his punishment. If he had done anything to John's jumpers he is lucky the punishment was not worse.

"You should get inked Greg." Johns fingers lightly traced the tips of the DI's thighs languidly." A nice big wolf that wraps around. That would be lovely. The symbol of the great protector you are." The doctor gently pulled at the waistband of Greg's pants until he could tuck it behind the older man's balls, leaving Greg thick and heavy erection bare to the personal office.

The smaller man looked up at the DI through his sandy lashes as he licked a stripe up Greg's cock, moaning obscenely against the flesh. The vibrations sent a shiver down the silver haired man's spine as the doctor pulled his foreskin back and twirled his tongue slowly around his glans, his eyes never leaving Greg's before sliding his mouth down until the DI’s cock was hitting the back of his throat. The doctor began working in earnest; bobbing up and down the DI’s length, humming rhythmically as he worked. 

Greg glanced up to see Sherlock staring at him intensely; now turned his chair back to face the desk while licking his lips at the sight of Greg’s pleasure painted across his face. He could tell that John was hidden from sight from his place halfway under the desk because Sherlock was slowly palming himself through his expensive trousers, pupils blown wide in lust. The DI decided to not give the younger man away to their dear doctor, and instead threw his head back to let out a deep moan; intent on driving Sherlock mad with his pleasure in his punishment. Letting out a gasp as John decided at that moment to take the entirety of Greg’s cock into his mouth and down his throat.

“Boss!” 

Greg instantly pushed his office chair as far into his desk as he could manage with John underneath it as Sally walked into the room nonchalantly, looking at Sherlock puzzled at the consulting detective (who had just brought his belstaff over his lap to hide his own erection). “What’s the freak doing here?” Her voice was laced with the usual distain when she spoke to or about sherlock.

Sherlock simply swiveled his chair to face the woman narrowing his eyes at her. “If you must know Donovan, I came to assist Lestrade with some of the paperwork regarding the case about the twins today.”

Greg’s heart was pounding in his chest as adrenaline coursed through his veins at almost being caught by his sergeant getting his knob polished by the very popular Doctor Watson. When John’s mouth began to continue his attention at Lestrade’s cock, the DI froze in his chair.

“Since when do you help with anything? You waltz in and spout your ‘deductions’ and then you leave. Leaving the rest of us to do all the paperwork and clean up after you.” The sergeant glared at the younger man and put her hands on her hips. “ And you are telling me that you willingly came in at 10:30 at night to ‘help’ Greg with paperwork?”

John gave a particularly hard suck and twirled his tongue around the head of Greg’s cock before taking him all the way in his throat again.

“Yes, Sally. John was busy and I deemed it necessary to do a good deed today. So while you and Anderson were shagging in the conference room, I have been here helping Greg do YOUR job.” Sherlock sneered at Sally as her mouth gaped open in shock. “Do close your mouth Donovan, that face on you is very unbecoming. If you wish to keep your affair with Anderson a secret you really should pull yourself together more before going into your superiors office.”

Donovan glared daggers at Sherlock as she turned to Greg who was clenching his fist in his lap as John doubled his efforts, fluttering his tongue as he deep throated Greg once again. The DI trying his best not to show that anything was wrong. Sally’s brows furrowed in confusion as she took in her boss’ facial expressions. “Are you ok boss?”

Greg felt his orgasm creeping closer as John gave his balls a light tug; the tension and heat coiling in his gut.

“Well if you had done your job and just offered to do the paperwork for Greg, who has been here for the last three days if his stubble on his cheek is anything to go by he wouldn’t be so stressed.”

Sally rounded on Sherlock, pointing her finger at him. John chose that moment to take all of Greg once more, but instead of drawing back up he kept his nose nestled in the silver hair at the base of the DI’s cock and began to swallow around the heavy length bringing Greg, teetering on the edge of release.

“Now listen here you freak!”

John let out a light hum, barely audible but enough vibration to send Greg over the edge, biting back a shout as his orgasm ripped through him. His entire body tensing as he slammed his fist down on the desk at the intensity of it, causing Sally to turn around quickly before turning back to Sherlock and scowling. Greg brought his hands to cover his face, his back curved and body covering the space where John was hidden under the desk in attempts to collect himself.

“I am going home Sally. I haven’t been home in days. I will finish this paperwork tomorrow. I won’t be in til late afternoon.” The DI tried to keep his voice steady as he spoke. Donovan gave him a look of pity and nodded.

“Don’t worry about the paperwork boss. I can take care of it for you. I don’t need to be home tonight, and you clearly need some sleep.”

Greg smiled tightly at his sergeant, “I appreciate that Donovan. I need to have a little chat with Sherlock. You are more than welcome to come back in 20 minutes to get the paperwork, but don’t feel obligated to finish it. I can finish it tomorrow.”

Sally nodded and turned to leave and scowled at Sherlock once more before closing the door behind her.

The moment the door clicked shut Greg leaned back in his chair and covered his face. “Bloody hell! You two are gonna be the death of me!” when he looked down beneath the desk, a fit of giggles erupted from him at the sight of John crammed awkwardly in the small space with a wicked grin on his face. John began chuckling right along with him as he tucked the DI back into his pants and he began to pull the man’s trousers up before crawling out from under the desk.

“Sherlock, go make sure that no one is out in the bullpen before we leave the office.” John instructed as he urged Greg to his feet to zip and button the taller man’s trousers. “Don’t want Sally watching all three of us leaving the office when you told her that I was busy at home.” The doctor grinned at the Detective Inspector before claiming his mouth in a much softer kiss before deepening it as Sherlock slipped out of the room. Greg sighed into the kiss as he tasted himself on the doctor’s tongue.

“Now let’s get you home Detective Inspector. I know you need sleep, and probably won't be able to, but at least you will be in our arms and able to relax.” John’s eyes were full of understanding and sadness as he took Greg by the hand and walked them towards the door and waited til Sherlock peeked his head in for the all clear and the three of them left hand in hand towards Baker Street. Towards Home.

**Author's Note:**

> The next installment of this series is gonna be feelsy. Like super feels. Prepare yourselves.


End file.
